Love Me, Please Love Me
by choox
Summary: Ron est désespéré par l'attitude de Hermione envers lui: as t il raison de l'être? SONG FIC


Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, tout comme cet univers magique !

La chanson est de Michel Polnareff (paroles: Michel Polnareff, Frank Gérald/  
musique: Michel Polnareff)

Ceci est la première fic que je publie ici…. J'espere que vous aimerez…

Choox

LOVE ME, PLEASE LOVE ME

Ron se tournait et se retournait sur son lit. Il avait tiré les rideaux du baldaquin. Il voulait être seul et ce malgré le beau temps de ce dimanche après-midi qui avait mené les étudiants de Poudlard à aller réviser dans le parc, à l'ombre des grands arbres ou au bord du lac. Le dortoir était donc vide, et la salle commune l'était à peu près autant : les cris habituels qui y résonnaient ne se faisaient pas entendre, où alors était-ce qu'il ne les percevait pas, qu'il ne les écoutait pas. Il remuait de tristes pensées : pourquoi l'amour était-il si compliqué ?

_Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Pourquoi vous moquez-vous chaque jour  
De mon pauvre amour ?_

Flash Back

Un groupe d'étudiants bruyants était assis par terre, sur la pelouse verdoyante du parc : les Gryffondors de 7e année s'étaient autorisés une pause dans les révisions de leurs examens d'ASPIC.

Un garçon roux était étendus par terre, un peu à l'écart, en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains parsemés d'herbe. Ron avait le cœur qui battait à out rompre, et il en était à se demander si Hermione ne l'entendait pas : rares étaient les fois où Hermione et lui étaient si proches et si seuls et là, il se sentait près d'exploser de bonheur !

_Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous_

Mais la jeune fille se leva et rejoint les autres sans un mot, au moment où il esquissait un geste pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Ron se redressa et la regarda s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry, s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux du garçon qui, négligemment, écarta du visage de Hermione quelques mèches ondulées. N'ayant plus aucune raison de se tenir éloigné des autres, Ron les rejoint à son tour, une boule au ventre qui traduisait tout le malaise dû à sa jalousie.

_Vraiment prenez-vous tant de plaisir  
A me voir souffrir_

Autour de lui, les jeunes riaient. Lui se sentait si loin de toute cette allégresse, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur sur le point de se briser. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa de ses yeux chocolat à son insu. Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres s'évanouit et son regard se voila. Elle se détourna au moment où il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et où il soupira.

_Si j'en crois votre silence  
Vos yeux pleins d'ennui  
Nul espoir n'est permis_

La matinée tirait à sa fin et il était temps pour les étudiants de rejoindre la Grande Salle où les attendait le déjeuner. Nos Gryffondors se levèrent les uns après les autres, les premiers aidant les autres. Ron fut l'un des derniers et quand il fut debout, la tête lui tourna d'être resté assis longtemps en plein soleil.

-Ca va Ron ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Si, si, tout vas bien, juste un coup de chaud.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle…

« Ah, Hermione, Hermione… Tu te soucies enfin de moi, toi qui es pourtant responsable de bien plus de dégâts chez moi que ce foutu soleil ! »

-Oui, je t'assure tout va bien !

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'immense porte en bois sombre du château. Ron tenta de se glisser à côté d'Hermione, mais celle-ci accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Neville et commença à lui parler botanique.

_Pourtant je veux jouer ma chance  
Même si, même si  
Je devais y brûler ma vie_

A table, Hermione s'entoura de Ginny et Harry. Ron se retrouva en face d'elle ; de là, il pouvait la regarder à sa guise, mais ce n'était pas vraiment discret… C'est opurquoi il se plongea dans la contemplation de ses haricots verts enduits de moutarde. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer sa présence, sa voix, son rire. Elle et Ginny étaient en grande conversation à propos d'un séduisant élève de Serdaigle de 6e année.

_Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Mais vous moquerez-vous toujours  
De mon pauvre amour ?  
_

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, la masse des élèves sorti de la Grande Salle. La plupart des étudiants retournaient travailler au soleil dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque. Mais Ron n'avait aucune envie de relire ses notes de potions Il estimait avoir passé une suffisamment mauvaise matinée pour s'accorder une autre pause. Harry n'était pas très motivé lui non plus, et il se séparèrent donc tous deux du reste du groupe pour aller dans leur salle commune. Hermione adressa un regard plein de reproches à Harry, qui s'éloigna pour éviter un commentaire « Tu ferais mieux de travailler », mais ne regarda même pas Ron qui serra les dents.

_Devant tant d'indifférence  
Parfois j'ai envie  
De me fondre dans la nuit_

Il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir sans éveiller les soupçons de Harry, et se résout donc à entamer une partie d'échecs. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, et il se connaissaient trop bien pour que Harry ne soit pas dupe de l'était de Ron.

-Tu vas attendre encore combien de temps ? adressa-t-il à Ron tout en lui prenant une tour.

-De quoi tu parles ? repondit-il d'un ton absent.

-Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ! Tu viens de te faire prendre une tour sans broncher, et je suis en train de t'écraser à ton jeu de prédilection ! Fais moi croire que tu n'es pas ailleurs ! Et à défaut d'être dans la Lune, je te soupçonne fortement d'être en pensée aux côtés d'une certaine Hermione !

-Hein ?

-Merlin, on dirait que tu as l'esprit embué par les vapeurs d'un philtre d'amour ! Tu te souviens Romilda Vane et ses chocolats l'années dernière ? Et bien, là, pareil, sauf que je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une des potions de cette folle, mais je suspecte Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose !

-Harry, tu sais quoi ?

-…. Quoi ? tu vas aller lui parler, maintenant ? Non, c'est trop beau pour être vrai !

-Ve te faire voir ! Ou va la rejoindre, ta Hermione, au lieu de me faire une crise !

-Oh la, là je te suis plus mon vieux !

-Tu crois que j'ai pas repéré ton manège ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mais dis moi la prochaine fois que tu préfères être seul avec elle, au lieu de me tenir compagnie comme à un vieux !

-Euh, Ron… Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec Hermione !

-C'est ça, je vais me coucher !

Il balaya d'un geste de la main les pièces de l'échiquier et monta à toute allure la volée de marche qui conduisait à son dortoir avant d'en claquer la porte.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : la sale commune était heureusement presque vide, et personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à la scène.

-Ouf, pas trop de dégâts de ce côté-là… mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était atteint à ce point là ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Fin Flash Back

Ron était donc allongé sur son lit, à penser… Il avait beau se dire que tout pouvait s'arranger, qu'il réussirait à oublier ses sentiments actuels pour Hermione en allant lui parler, cela n'était pas si facile à concevoir. Il avait été jusque là optimiste concernant ses possibilités de sortir un jour avec Hermione.

_Au matin je reprends confiance  
Je me dis, je me dis  
Tout pourrait changer aujourd'hui_

Maintenant, il était pessimiste sur ses chances de passer outre ses sentiments pour elle.

Hermione était sa meilleure amie : elle avait toujours été là pour lui comme pour Harry, mais depuis quelques temps, elle était plus distante avec lui et plus proche de Harry. Et maintenant qu'il constatait cela, il ne pouvait que s'en désoler : les jeux étaient faits, et il avait perdu.

_Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Pourtant votre lointaine froideur  
Déchire mon cœur_

Hermione était tout ce qui l'énervait mais tout ce qu'il appréciait, tout ce qu'il dénigrait mais tout ce qu'il admirait, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Hermione _avait été _sa meilleure amie. Pour lui, elle était plus, mais pour elle, il était moins.

« On veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir » songea-t-il amèrement.

_Love me, please love me  
Je suis fou de vous  
Mais vous moquerez-vous toujours  
_

_De mes larmes d'amour ?_

Dans la salle commune, Harry était songeur. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Harry, il faut que je te dise. Je t'aime.

-…

et bien voila…

une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? si vous en avez l'envie et le temps bien sûr… 


End file.
